


100 suns

by hinaya



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Marks, One-Sided Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinaya/pseuds/hinaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name on your skin is the name you'll wake up to every morning, the name you'll whisper in the dark at midnight and the name you'll scream when you feel like the currents are pulling you under-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i believe in nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nico and will will be the death of me, i swear to god. sorry for the poor effort, i have been really tired lately and blegh.

**I**

It was a beautiful gold and a rich orange colour, with hints of green that snaked down from his shoulder to the centre of his chest. His mark looked like a sun that was breaking off in the corner closest to his heart, little specks of gold scattering the rim.

"Whoever they are, they must be beautiful." Bianca had said to Nico, staring in awe at his mark.

Nico nodded his head slightly, tugging the sleeve of his shirt back up his shoulder to cover it back up. After all, he was only ten. What good would thinking about it do?

"And they say those without a name are blessed," Bianca smiled, the corner of her brown eyes crinkling. "You are my blessed little brother."

"I'm not blessed. And I'm not that little. We are two years apart." Nico mumbled, shuffling his mythomagic cards on Bianca's bed.

She adjusted her floppy green cap and let her brown hair fall over her eyes. She couldn't let Nico see her tears.

"You should be blessed you have a mark, Neeks." Bianca whispered into his ears.

And he didn't understand then, but he would in years to come. "I told you not to call me that."

**II**

The first time Nico saw him, he thought he was a superhero come to life, his favourite mythomagic figurine in flesh and blood and green eyes that were the colour of the sea and everything that lurked beyond the surface.

Bianca and Nico standing on the mountain cliff in Maine, with Percy Jackson protecting them from the manticore made Nico's toes curl. His sword gleamed viciously in the dark. This was ultimately cooler than any mythomagic game Nico had played.

He wanted to know everything about him.

"Are you really the son of Poseidon?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you surf really well, then?"

Out of the corners of his eyes he could see Grover trying not to laugh.

He hadn't failed to see the Annabeth written in silver cursive letters on his wrist. She was beautiful and the way her blonde hair came down her back in tumbles of curls seemed to leave Percy breathless, but Nico couldn't stop his heart from beating a little faster every time Percy said a word.

It was just a crush, it would pass.

When Percy took Nico by the arm, promising to keep his sister safe, Nico believed him. Nico looked into his sea-green eyes and thought, how could he possibly fail? This was a real hero.

When Bianca had died, Nico had screamed every curse word at Percy's face. He cried and heaved until his throat was raw. After everything Percy had done that ruined his life, he still had these bullshit feelings. Bianca was dead and Percy Jackson still had the love of his life. His mark would still glow faintly while Bianca never even had one.

He stood in front of Percy, his shoulders hunched over in grief and pain. Tears were threatening to spill over his now gaunt face. "You promised me you would protect her..."

Percy stared into the snow covered ground. "She might be alive!" He had tried saying.

"She's dead." Nico closed his eyes. His whole body trembled with rage. "I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."

Nico heard a hiss of skeletons from behind him. The first skeleton charged at Percy.

He couldn't let those things kill Percy. As much as he hated him, he didn't want cause any harm to Percy. Nico had called on the earth to swallow them up, and then he'd run away- terrified of his own powers, and his own emotions.

His Mark hurt to touch now.

**III**

"Bianca, please help. I don't want this and I don't want this Mark and I hate Percy so, so much."

The spiritual figure of Bianca stood in front of Nico. Her form wavered ghostly and her hair was flickering at the tips.

"Il mio fratellino," She murmured. "Nico, everything happens for a reason. Yes, your mark isn't for him, but it's for someone. I promise you, you'll find peace in this world. Just carry this burden on your shoulder for a little more."

Tears were beginning to sprout in Nico's heavy eyes. "Bianca, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

"I have to go, Neeks. This connection will only hold for so. Please, go find Percy. It wasn't his fault, I swear." Bianca's apparition began to tremble. She was disappearing.

"Bianca!" Nico cried out desperately. He couldn't be alone. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted his mother and Bianca and Percy but he couldn't have any of them.

"Nico, if you are ever feeling alone just look at the sun. Your Mark and the sun mean something!" Bianca said, her voice breaking. "They're out there. You just have to look with your eyes. Goodbye il mio amato. May we cross paths in the future. I love you, baby brother."

She disappeared and Nico was left standing in the snow, his pale and bony fingers clutching the small Hades mythomagic figurine. He slid his sleeve down his shoulder and took a glimpse at his Mark, glowing faintly in the dark. With a heavy heart he threw the figurine into the snow and shadow traveled away, trying to forget Bianca had even existed.

**IV**

Nico had stood up to both Kronos and Hades, fought so many monsters he had lost count, and yet he was terrified by the god of love.

"You were jealous of Annabeth." Jason said. "That's why you didn't want to be around her, especially why you didn't want to be around... him. It makes total sense."

The Mark seemed to sear into his skin, piercing into his heart like it might actually burn a hole through him.

All the fight and denial seemed to leave Nico all at once.

"I had a crush on Percy." Nico had spat out. "That's the big secret."

Jason looked at him with sorrow. Or was it the fact that Jason was the only one to share his burden with Nico. Maybe it was acceptance.

When they had retrieved the scepter of Diocletian and were heading back to the group, Jason had asked Nico, "Can I see it? Your mark, I mean. I get that it's private but does it have a name?"

Nico regarded Jason like he was going to burst into laughter. Why would Jason want to see? "It- it's not a name, but a picture. Does yours say Piper?"

Jason looked down, studying the floor. "I haven't told anyone this. Before Juno took my memories, a laurel wreath was etched on my stomach. When I awoke on that school bus it had changed. It was now a flock of doves carrying a leaf in its beak. I think Reyna realised that it was no longer her. The laurel wreath was Reyna. And the dove is Piper. But the leaf is both."

"Bianca told me that people with symbols are blessed. But I don't feel very blessed. Do you?"

Jason laughed, but it wasn't the sound of happiness. More like understanding.

"So I take it it's not a name."

He shook his head and, with a red face, slipped his black shirt over his head. He let Jason look at his Mark and he stared at it curiously.

"It's beautiful..." Jason said with envy.

When he stretched out his fingers to touch the Mark, the feeling of someone else touching Nico bare skin let out a shock of electricity ripple through his body. He blushed and turned away, putting the shirt back on.

"Sorry... but it's a sun right? Breaking away in the corner... I've never seen anything like it."

"Well now you have. Let's just get back to the others. They are probably waiting." Nico didn't meet Jason's eyes and he walked a little bit faster than Jason. He could feel his stare burning through the back of his head.

Will was insufferable, annoying, heavenly gorgeous with that blond hair, and the way his smile made butterflies eat each other in Nico's stomach left him wanting to tear every bit of Will's golden locks out. Was he blushing? He was blushing.

"I ... what? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you're trying to heal? Why would anyone want that?"

"You can't help out a friend? Maybe cut bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple, "How's it going, Will?" You don't think I could stand to see a friendly face?"

"What ... my face?"

The words simply didn't make sense together: Friendly face. Nico di Angelo.

He was so totally blushing.

**V**

It had been three days, seven hours, twenty four minutes and 34 seconds since Nico had come out of the hospital. It wasn’t even a hospital but _doctor_ Will had insisted that Nico call it that. Now twenty five minutes and Nico was pretty sure Will was following him.

“Will, I can see you from behind that tree.” Nico called out, rolling his eyes a little. It was just sparring in the sword arena. He even had a chest plate on, in case the dummy gained magical powers and fought back.

A sheepish Will poked his head out from the tree, grinning. He rubbed the back of his neck out of habit. “You can see me? I thought for sure my disguise would work." Will raised a hand to show Nico he was holding a tree branch to ‘blend in’.

“No, no I’m sorry but it did not work.” He laughed, a sound that he still wasn’t sure he was doing right.

“Well so-ree, your highness.” Will smiled, stepping into the arena.

He picked up one of Nico’s swords, giving it a test swing. Of course, his technique sucked ass and Nico rolled his eyes, stepping over to Will.

“You’re doing it all wrong.” Nico bit his lips to keep from bursting into laughter. Will almighty Solace was actually pouting. “And you look ridiculous as well. That's two strikes.”

Will stood quietly for a minute, as if he was about to make the biggest decision of his life. Looking back on it, he kinda was.

“How about three strikes and we go out?”

“What-“ Nico began to say but he was cut off.

“If you beat me in a sword fight, I get to take you to a real cafe so we can drink real coffee and laugh at real people who smoke real cigarettes.” Will smiled and Nico felt a weird flip flop in his stomach.

“That sounds an awful lot like a date. And I don’t do dates. I don’t do anything at all to be honest.” Nico said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Was it just him or did Will’s face actually look disappointed. “Then you’ll have to fake losing right?”

“...okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. You’re on. Except I’m probably going to win anyway. I can’t ‘fake’ my skills. Therefore I can’t fake lose.”

“Starbucks it is then.” Will smiled, flashing his teeth. Nico’s knees shook.

So it was a date.

**VI**

"Do you think Marks actually work?" Nico asked Hazel one day after sparring at Camp Jupiter.

She studied his face. "You seriously aren't thinking yours is broken? Faulty?"

He looked at the floor, feeling a bit sick. That's exactly what he thought. "It's just that, mine doesn't make sense. At least yours has a name."

She rolled her eyes, going over to Nico and patting him on the back, in a kind of sisterly affection. "It doesn't have to happen right away. Think of Reyna. She doesn't even have one... She doesn't need a romance to tie her down. And neither do you. Just try and forget about it."

"I heard my name?" They both looked up and saw Reyna stride into the arena, her purple cape dragging across the ground. She frowned and hoisted it up more on her shoulders. "I swear to god I am going to stick a pilus in whoever made these awful capes. I want to feel like a superhero and I can't when it keeps dragging everywhere!"

Nico snickered causing Reyna to look at him with a fond expression.

"Anyway - what were you guys talking about before?"

"Marks," Hazel answered, looking at Reyna's face to see her expression. She knew this was a touchy subject for Reyna.

"You know that Marks are harder for demigods. Your Mark can change and shift anytime it pleases and you have nothing to do with it. Stupid Cupid and Aphrodite's fault. I swear it's shipping wars." Reyna muttered bitterly.

"Shipping wars?" Hazel and Nico both asked.

"Ah sorry, I forgot none of you were born in this century. It would take forever to explain," Reyna smiled.

Reyna was one of the wisest demigods Nico knew. Surely she would have the answer to his question. "Hey Reyna, can Marks ever... break? Like the symbol they have doesn't actually mean anything."

"I've never heard of one to happen like that. Why? Are you questioning yours?"

Nico shook his head, a bit flustered. "Let me show you." For what seemed like the tenth time, he slipped his shirt over his shoulder and let Reyna and Hazel look at his Mark. He might've been somewhat used to people and interactions but he still felt exposed. Marks should be kept private. At least that's what he thought.

"Oh dear..." Reyna said once she saw it. Hazel made a side glance at her as if they knew exactly who or what his symbol referred to.

"Do we tell him?" Hazel murmured to Reyna, who shook her head.

"Let the boy figure it out."

"What?" Nico demanded. "What are you talking about? Don't just give me the cold shoulder."

"We can't tell you. You have to figure it out for yourself." Reyna said, smiling sympathetically.

"This might take a while..." Hazel laughed. "But he will get it eventually."

**VII**

“The coffee is nice.” Nico took small sips, trying not to let the scalding hot liquid burn his tongue, which he had already done, twice.

They sat in the corner of a Starbucks, trying not to draw too much attention to them. The air smelled of espressos and chocolate and Will’s cologne. People bustled in and out, carrying laptops or phones in their hands, sidestepping out of the way of others. This wasn’t how he had imagined a cafe but it was nice being alone with Will.

The last time they were alone together it had ended up with Lou Ellen and Cecil spying on them through a telescope which he was 99.9% sure Leo Valdez had made since they could take pictures from it as well. “Their iced chocolates are way better.” Will said taking a bite from a blueberry muffin.

“I will have to hold you on that.” Nico grins, his cheeks starting to ache. He had been smiling a lot lately, whenever he was near Will.

He took another sip but it slid down his throat too fast and he was left with a burnt tongue. “Ah oh my gods that is hot, holy _shit_.” Nico swears carelessly. “ _Merda, oh miei dèi. Oh me scopare_.”

Will looked at Nico with wide, very blue eyes. Did he mention how blue his eyes were?

“Did you just swear in Italian?” Will said incredulously.

Nico blushed. “Hazel would kill me if she found out I swore. So I made it a habit to swear in Italian. She can't hear what I say," Nico shrugged.

“No you keep doing that. It’s cute.” Will said, right as Nico took another sip.

He choked, spraying a mist of coffee on to the table. “Seriously, Nico? I’m beginning to think you don’t like coffee.” Will said, oblivious.

“You called me cute!”

“But you are?”

Nico was never going out with Will for coffee ever again.

**VIII**

"Mmhmm yes, Ares is worth 1500 points. No, no that's not Ares. I'm sorry but on what planet does Ares wear a toga?" Nico said, looking exasperated. Teaching Will to play Mythomagic was a hard feat.

"So then I just put him down here?" Will said, holding the card in his outstretched hand.

Nico guided Will's hand to the pile he was supposed to place it on and shivered at the contact.

As much as Nico hated to admit it, he really liked Will. Maybe to the point where he felt sick every time they were in the same room together.

"You aren't catching a cold are you?" Will asked, with a sincere expression. He genuinely did not want Nico to get sick and for some reason that sent butterflies into his stomach that made him feel like what was about to be sick.

"Here let me feel you." Will lent forward and - _oh my god_ \- pressed the back of his palm to Nico's forehead.

He was leaning in so close he could see every shade of blue in his eyes and the freckle just above his nose that he hadn't seemed to of noticed before.

"Hmm, you do feel kind of hot." Will frowned and it took all of Nico's strength to not blurt out _no you're kind of hot._

Something is seriously wrong with him. His pulse quickened, the back of his throat beginning to dry up. He felt sick to the stomach.

Will pulled back and frowned at him, completely oblivious to the way Nico probably stopped breathing the second he leaned in. "Are you okay? You're turning really red."

No, he was not okay. All he could think about was how attractive Will was and every time they spoke to each other made Nico want to grab his face and kiss him, even if he didn't know how to and he wanted Will to whisper sweet nothings in his hear and all these _want_ s he couldn't fucking have.

It made him feel sick.

He really, _really_ liked Will.

The Mark on his skin felt heavy as if each line drawn with gold weighed him down like an anchor, like it was painted with real gold.

"I've got to go," Nico said and he'd already started backing away by the time the words are halfway out of his mouth.

"What do you mean 'go?' Your cards are still here?" Will said, blinking at him.

 _Forget about the freaking cards_ Nico wants to snap but he doesn't. He just tosses a useless hand signal over his shoulder that probably translated to nothing and flees, ignoring Will's calls.

He's more than a little head over heels for Will and he's not quite sure why he's only noticing this now.

**IX  
**

Nico doesn't come out of his cabin the next day. He even ignores Percy's words through the door. _"Will is worried about you!"_ Yeah right, if he was that worried he'd come see Nico personally and if that happened he'd shadow travel away.

Eventually his stomach rumbled and even though he doesn't want to admit it, he's starving.

Begrudgingly he wanders down to the amphitheatre and sits at his table, willing for a Happy Meal and coke to show up on his plate.

When he sees a mop of blond hair come to sit down next to him his brain thinks _"this was a bad idea, abort mission, abort mission."_ It's Will, unfortunately.

"Nico, what's up I didn't see you at all today?"

_That's because I didn't want you to, idiot._

"You better not be ignoring me." Will said after a moment of silence. "If so, I'm really sorry at whatever I did wrong. Even though I don't know what I did wrong... Although I'd like to? Help me out here, Neeks."

"Don't call me that." Nico says coldly and Will flinched.

"I'm sorry..."

He feels really bad for snapping at Will. He wanted to say " _no go ahead call me whatever you want."_ But he didn't.

"I'm sick. You should probably go now before you catch it." Nico says, adding a fake cough into it.

"Don't bullshit. My dad is literally the god of healing. I think I would know if you were sick or not." Will quipped. "You have been avoiding me and you are not sick."

Nico's heart felt like any minute now it's going to burst out of his chest and is that why they say someone is the key to your heart? Because it's locked inside a chest?

He's rambling inside his own mind and his intuition says to use the fight or flee tactic. But Will has him cornered in his own goddamn chair and he can't take this any longer, his palms are sweating and his breaths are short and ragged.

"Yes. Yes I am avoiding you now can you please just _go_?" Nico buried his head in his hands in utter mortification.

"Hey," Will said, and his voice is several degrees higher in alarm. Nico feels him shuffle in closer and wrap slender fingers around his wrists like he's trying to ground Nico and the words _you be the anchor that keeps my feet to the ground_ flit though his head. "Would you just tell me what's going on? I can't fix it if I don't know."

Nico shook his head. "You can't fix it. No one is able to. I just need to go..."

"Was it something I did wrong? I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing or hurt you, just _please_ let me know!" Will sounded desperate and he knew it and there's a wild look in his blue eyes that makes Nico want to hug him until it's all over.

"No! Nothing of the sort." Nico feels like throwing up all over again but he probably can't just go on as he is now. Pretending nothing's wrong hadn't worked and there was no way he was ever going to be able to be alone with Will without wanting to kiss him until his lips are sore and wow Nico should not be thinking these kinds of thoughts.

"I... I need to show you something." The words are harder than he'd like to admit to get out.

Will blinked at him and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And you promise you're not going to bolt if I let you go?"

Nico tried for a laugh. "I wouldn’t make it ten feet without you tackling me to the ground." 

Will hesitated for a moment longer, but whether it's Nico's words or his dead serious expression he eventually stepped back, reluctantly released his wrists like he's still a little afraid Nico might make a dash for the next continent over without a leash on him.

 _You can do this_ , Nico encouraged himself as he took in several deep breathes and made Will follow him into his cabin, with the creepy green torches making eerie shadows on the wall. He really needed to renovate this place.

**X**

"You can have a seat on the bed," he suggested a little awkwardly, because there's nowhere really else for it.

Will doesn't look half as nervous though and shuffles to his bed, sitting on it like he did this every day.

"Well?" Will asked as Nico hovered by the door. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or what?"

Nico took in a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment as he steeled himself before straightening his back and turning around, walking with small, uneven steps so he can plop down besides Will on the bed.

Will should not be so calm about this.

"Well, you know about Marks and everything?" Nico began and it's probably just his imagination but he feels Will stiffen up beside him.

"Yeah... but what has this got to do with you?" Will asked, almost breathlessly.

"Have you ever seen mine?" Nico asked and Will will probably answer even though that was a rhetorical question.

Will definitely started at that. "Of course not," he said. "Why would I - that would be beyond rude to snoop on someone's Mark like that without asking." He's flustered. More than flustered.

And Nico began to take off his shirt. If Will had been red before it was nothing compared to now. He jerks back like Nico had summoned a skeleton right next to him, which he probably would do since he was this nervous, putting space between them in an instance. "What are you _doing_?"

He tossed the shirt to the side and watches as Will's curious gaze turns to his Mark. It was still as bright as ever in the shape of the sun and before it had clicked that _sun_ and Will and how he was the son of Apollo probably meant something he just hoped he wasn't wrong about this because then Nico would probably move to Antarctica.

"It's the sun-" Will began but closes his mouth.

"Please don't run away now that you've seen this." Nico pleaded, shivering since its cold without his shirt, why did he think this wa _s a good idea._ "I just sort of guessed that you and the sun have a kind of obvious connection and I really, seriously like you and I think I might've died if I hadn't of told you now _,_ so, there I guess. You've seen it. Can I go now? I'd understand if you hated me-mmph!" _  
_

Will didn't call for help, or run away. He didn't collapse or faint either. What he did next was probably worse.

Will lent over, ignoring the fact that Nico was shirtless and they were alone in their cabin and Mr. D would probably skin them alive if he ever found out, and kissed Nico.

Nico's mind went blank. Was this actually happening? Was Will seriously kissing Nico? No, nope, Nico couldn't process it.

Will Solace was actually kissing Nico.

It was short and sweet and even after Will stopped, his taste lingered in Nico's mouth, like jellybeans that he knew Will liked to eat whenever he was stressed.

“ _What was that?"_ Nico demanded _.  
_

“Thank you.” Will mumbled. “I probably would never have the guts to do that. You made my life a whole lot easier.”

“What are you talking about?” Nico said helplessly, his fingers subconsciously reaching up and touching his tingling lips. looking around as if the real Will was going to burst from under the bed shouting FOOLED YOU! It wouldn’t be that surprising.

“Stop freaking out for a moment. And when I begin to do this don’t shadow travel to the underworld so I never see you again.”

“Can you please stop talking in an encrypted language?” Nico said with wide eyes.

If he was nervous before it’s nothing compared to now. His Mark feels _electric_ like sparks literally flew. His mind can’t concentrate on anything else other than- _oh my god he’s taking his shirt off._

“Look at this...” Will said and turned around a little bit to let Nico look at the Mark on his back.

“It’s-“

“Yeah.” Will finished for him, more awkwardly than nervous.

It’s beautiful. Black wings are spread out in the corner of the back of his shoulder. It’s a crow in midflight, each wing tip with a feather in excruciating detail. It's so painfully obviously Nico. 

“When-“

“Last week.” Will cut him off again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nico said angrily, although it’s hard to maintain being angry because he feels like there’s an electric current pulsing through his body in an endless loop.

“I know how you feel about this all. And you weren't doing anything! You still looked scary! Besides I gave you so many clues how could you not get it?! I called you cute for gods sake.” Will said, his voice trailing off at the end.

Anyone could walk in now and when they saw Will and Nico shirtless, sitting a little bit closer than they should have, Zeus would send down lightning bolts. _What would thy father say?_ Nico thinks to himself amusingly.

“I thought you were just saying that. I'm not exactly the definition of 'cute'."

"What are you talking about? You are unbelievably cute, especially when you are asleep. You seem more innocent and less 'I will stab you if you burst my personal bubble." Will laughed, flicking Nico's nose.

"Don't do that." Nico frowned. "Well, i guess you can now, since we are...-" He stopped himself because it sounds too cheesy to say it. Soul mates. That’s what they are.

“I guess we are... Who would've thought we were perfect for each other, let alone you liked me back... So it is totally and definitely okay to kiss you right now?” Will asks with a wide smile.

“I guess that could be arranged... But can I put my shirt back on before that happens? It's seriously cold.” Nico says, reaching for his shirt.

A couple minutes later they were _both_ fully dressed, much to Will’s annoyance. _“You look so cute sitting on your bed shirtless and flustered.”_ Will had teased. There was now a light slap mark on Will’s arm.

“This is so awkward.” Nico mutters and slips his cold fingers around Will’s neck, pressing his lips to Will’s. He never wanted this moment to end.

**XI**

“I think they finally realised.” Reyna said to Hazel as they sat together on the grass next to the lake. They watch Will and Nico sitting on the edge of the pier, their hands enclosed in one another. It’s cute, really, and Percy owes Reyna ten bucks, enough to get hot chocolates with Annabeth, which she still has to cash in that rain check.

“You think?” Hazel laughs, popping a grape in her mouth from the food basket next to them.

“No, I definitely know.” Reyna joins in with laughter as Will ducks his head to kiss Nico.

Hazel hums to herself. “Now we just need Dakota and Gwen to realise they are perfect for each other.”

“That’s definitely never going to happen.”

"You never know." Hazel said, giving Reyna a side smile.

**XII**

“What does he mean I’m not his type?” Percy yells, stabbing the dummy in the chest. “I’m everybody’s type?!”

Annabeth rolls her eyes from besides him and places a kiss on Percy’s cheek. “Don’t tell me you like Nico now.”

The blood rises on Percy’s face. “I- what? No! It’s just- He can’t-“

She kisses Percy again which effectively shuts him up.


	2. but the beating of our hearts

**I**

Will’s first thoughts when he saw Nico was, “Oh no, he’s hot.” Then it was, “We are all going to die.” 

The idea was to spy on the enemy, and that turd face Octavian who was silently waving a banner that read ‘I SHOULD BE KILLED,’ but he didn’t expect to see Nico here. The guy looked just like he did a couple years back, in the battle of Manhattan, except his eyes looked more sunken and hollow. That kid had probably been through more than any other demigod combined. 

He was looking at Octavian, with a glint in his eyes. Like a hunter who was pointing his rifle at his prey. Whatever he was planning, it couldn’t have been good. 

“Nico?” 

He spun around, the tip of his Stygian sword creating a blow of air that rushed past his nose. Why was it always the hot ones that tried to kill him? 

“Put that down!” Will hissed, glancing at the wicked gleam of his sword. “What are you _doing_ here?” He should have been with the rest of the demigods, protecting the others, or at least hanging low. Did that kid have a death wish? 

“ _Me?_ ” Nico asked, locking eyes with Will. “What are _you_ doing? Getting yourselves killed?” 

He could almost feel himself melting under Nico’s gaze. Will scowled as he felt his chest getting tighter. “Hey, we are scouting the enemy. We took precautions.” 

The corners of Nico’s mouth twitched. “You dressed in black,” He noted, “with the sun coming up. You painted yourselves but didn’t cover that mop of blond hair. You might as well be waving a yellow flag.” 

Will’s ears reddened. Who did he think he was? “Lou Ellen wrapped some mist around us as, too.” 

“Hi,” She said, wriggling her fingers. Was it just his imagination or did she look a little flustered? “You’re Nico, right? I’ve heard a lot about you.” She quickly glanced at Will who turned away, his cheeks going scarlet. “And this is Cecil from Hermes cabin.” 

Will had his doubts but he was 72.5% sure that Lou Ellen were paired for life, but neither of them had shown him what their Marks were. It was infuriating, really. 

Nico knelt down, inches away from Will who had grown a fascination to the grass. “Did Coach Hedge make it to camp?” 

Will elbowed her. “Yeah. Hedge is fine. He made it just in time for the baby’s birth.” 

“The baby!” Nico grinned. Butterflies bumped around in Will’s stomach but he hushed them. No, he was not going to gain an attraction for someone who didn’t care about him. “Mellie and the kid are all right?” _Ah, screw it._ His mark was beginning to tingle. 

“Fine. A very cute little satyr boy.” Will shuddered at the memory. “But I delivered it. Have you ever delivered a baby?” 

“Um, no,” 

“I had to get some fresh air. That’s why I volunteered for this mission. Gods of Olympus, my hands are still shaking. See?” 

He took Nico’s hand and the butterflies turned to big giant moths, but he felt the darkness surrounding him like an invisible veil. Nico quickly withdrew, avoiding Will’s eyes. “Whatever,” he snapped. “We don’t have time for chit chat. The Romans are attacking at dawn and I’ve got to-“ 

Will cut him off. “We know,” Will said. “But if you are planning to shadow travel to that command tent, forget it.” 

Nico glared at him. “Excuse me?” 

He looked like he was used to people looking away or flinching but he held his ground, determined. “Coach Hedge told me all about your shadow travel. You _can’t_ try that again.” 

“I just _did_ try it again, Solace. I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not. I’m a healer. I could feel the darkness in your hand as soon as I touched it. Even if you made it to that tent, you’d be in no shape to fight. But you _wouldn’t_ make it. One more slip, and you won’t come back. You are _not_ shadow travelling. Doctor’s orders.” 

“The camp is about to be destroyed-“ 

“And we will stop the Romans,” Will said. “But we will do it our way. Lou Ellen will control the mist. We will sneak around; do as much damage as we can to those onagers. But _no_ shadow travel.” 

“But-“ 

“ _No_.” 

He felt Lou Ellen’s and Cecil’s heads swivel back and forth like they were watching a really intense tennis match. 

Knowing he had won that one, he lent back on the grass. He could tell Nico was itching to fire back retorts but he stayed quiet, his mop of dark hair shielding his eyes so Will couldn’t read them. As much as he’d hate to admit it, Will had always seen Nico, regardless of whether Nico wanted him to or not. But he had always stood two steps behind Percy and Will knew he couldn’t compete with that. 

And then there was his mark to think about, dark like Nico’s hair, and alluring much like Nico in general. He wanted _more._

After their heated _discussion,_ Lou Ellen had pulled Will aside quickly and whispered into his ear, “I don’t have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to know when someone has a crush.” She sang the last part and let go of Will, giggling to herself. 

This was not good. 

**II**

Nico and Will were friends, right? So why had he not seen Nico after what happened to Octavian and instead see him talking to Jason Grace like they were best buds. He tried to quell his jealousy as he waved at Nico from the steps of his cabin. He saw Nico glance over and Will pointed to the ground with a stern look on his face, silently saying _You. Here. Now._

_._

“Where were you?” Will demanded, not even thinking about how he probably sounded like an overly clingy boyfriend. 

“What do you mean?” Nico asked, staring at Will with an adorable confused face. _No, don’t think about how cute his face is,_ his brain chided. 

“I’ve been stuck in the infirmary for, like, two days. You don’t come by. You don’t offer to help.” 

“I… what? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you’re trying to heal? Why would _anyone_ want that?” Will knew that death followed him around as a shadow but close up Nico wasn’t all he made out to be. He was as intimidating as a puppy dog wearing a raincoat on a sunny day. 

“You can’t help out a friend? Maybe cut bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple ‘ _how’s it going, Will?’_ You don’t think I could stand to see your friendly face?” 

“What… my face?” 

Nico was about the most oblivious demigod out there, even with his wits. It took all his effort to not smack him on the side of his head and say, “I like you and I think we are soul mates, let’s grab a coffee sometime!” But he couldn’t say that, he’d scare him off. 

“You’re so dense,” Will said, rolling his eyes. “I hope you got over that nonsense about you leaving Camp Half-Blood.” 

“I- yeah. I did. I mean, I’m staying.” Nico said, his fingers curled subconsciously at the hem of his shirt. 

“Good. So you may be dense, but you’re not an idiot.” 

“How can you even talk to me like that? Don’t you know I can summon zombies and skeletons and-“ 

“Right now you couldn’t summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo.” Will said. “I told you, no more Underworldy stuff, doctor’s orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting _now_.” 

“Three days? I – I suppose that would be okay.” Nico agreed, a light blush dusting his face. 

_Forget about you being related to Death, Nico, if you don’t kill me beforehand then your face will._

**III**

As soon as Nico’s head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. And he meant, deep, snoring so loud he would wake up the whole infirmary with that jumbo jet of a noise, kind of sleep. 

His face looked peaceful in a slumber, not so tense and alert to dangers. Nico could’ve been in the safest place on earth and still be jumpy. 

Without thinking, Will lent over and brushed the hair out of Nico’s face. His eye twitched at the movement but remained fast asleep. 

He was too busy staring at Nico’s face to notice that the flap to their ward was lifted open by two demigods. They crept in and only when they were a few inches away from Will’s ear, Lou Ellen whispered, “He’s cute, isn’t he?” 

“What the fu-“ Will jumped up, reaching for a weapon but his face relaxed when he saw it was just Cecil and Lou Ellen. 

“Language, Will.” Cecil tsked, shoving a cookie in his mouth. God knows where he kept them, but he reached in his pants pocket to pull out another. Cecil offered him it but Will cringed, shaking his head slowly. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Will demanded, crossing his arms. “You know the rules, patients and doctors only.” 

Lou Ellen laughed. “You act like you’re a real doctor. Besides, we came to see how our bud, Nico, was doing.” The teasing look in her eyes seemed to make a big deal out of the word _bud._

“He’s asleep.” 

“Oh we know we watched you ogle over his angelic face.” Cecil joined him, bumping his hip with Lou Ellen’s. They giggled as Will blushed, stammering over his words. 

“I- He- Just...” He stopped knowing that nothing he could say would change the fact that they both knew that Will liked Nico. 

“But is he… you know… _it_?” Lou Ellen’s voice grew more serious and Will knew exactly what she was referring to. 

“My Mark? I have no idea. And I don’t want to have an idea either. Just let him sleep, guys.” Will said, shoving his hands into his pockets so they wouldn’t see they were shaking. 

“You can show us you know,” Cecil coaxed with a wide grin on his face. 

He shook his head violently. “What if Nico wakes up? What if he’s _awake right now_? Don’t even get me started with you two; you guys have been dodging the subject since forever.” 

Lou Ellen blushed and stepped away from Cecil like he was radioactive. “It isn’t about us right now. This can benefit Nico as well.” 

“ _But he probably isn’t it.”_ Will hissed viciously, as his eyes started to burn. 

Will was a doctor and he knew that the symptoms of a flushed face, racing heartbeat, and weak muscles wasn’t just the indication of the flu. He was desperately, whole heartedly infatuated with Nico di Angelo. 

“You know what, just to prove you guys wrong,” Will began to take of his doctor’s shirt and pointed to the back of his shoulder at his Mark. He hadn’t let anyone besides his mother and younger sister, Astrid, see and he didn’t want anyone seeing but he guessed it was time. 

“Are you mother-fu-“ Cecil began but Lou Ellen shot him a look of warning. 

“What? What is it? You guys can tell me, please.” Will said, looking at each of their faces to see if they were hiding something. Lou Ellen avoided his eyes and Cecil looked nervously at the ground. 

Will narrowed his eyes. “You guys _do_ know something!” Will whisper-shouted, to not wake up Nico. 

“We can’t tell you!” Lou Ellen said hurriedly. “It’s not our place to say.” 

Cecil rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing ever. “Are you kidding me, it’s printed in bold dark, _raven lines_.” 

“This is no time for your puns you scrunched up piece of paper.” Will said, pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration. 

“Nice insult,” Lou Ellen said sarcastically. 

Will glared at her and slipped his shirt over his head. “Out. Now. Both of you. Leave.” Will said, giving them a little push towards the flap they used as a door. 

“Good luck!” Cecil called softly over his shoulder and Will sighed as he heard Lou Ellen snicker. 

He looked at Nico, still, thankfully, asleep. “What am I going to do about you?” Will murmured, then lent over his body and softly kissed his forehead. 

**IV**

“So, I was thinking that you are fit to leave tomorrow.” 

Will and Nico sat on beanbags in his ward, sipping on hot chocolates. It was a lazy afternoon and drizzle hung around the borders of Camp Half-Blood, threatening to spill over. He had brought in a wheel in television and they huddled around it, watching old reruns of the Brady Brunch. 

Nico snorted into his cup. “Don’t worry, _doctor_ , I could have left at any time. Just because you say I shouldn’t shadow travel, doesn’t mean I won’t.” 

Will stayed quiet. So why didn’t Nico leave? He was too afraid to ask. Then Nico might actually stay away from Will. His eyes strayed from the screen to Nico who was staring intently at the television. A small smile slipped on to Will’s lips at the sight of Nico peaceful and relaxed. He had been through so much that these moments would be just as important as the rest. 

“Hey Doc…” Nico began, turning to look at Will. He quickly turned his head back to the screen so Nico wouldn’t catch him staring at him. That would’ve been hard to explain. 

“What is it, Neeks.” The nickname slipped out of his mouth before Will could register what he said. “I mean Death Boy. Nico. Crap. Goddammit.” 

Nico breathed out a laugh. “It’s okay. I was just thinking we should join the campfire tonight. I haven’t done that in…” He blinked. “Years wow. I didn’t know I was away for so long…” He elapsed into silence. 

Will stared at the pink marshmallow swirling in the frothy chocolate. “You want to? I can sing a song for you. Trust me, I am a brilliant singer.” 

“For some reason I think you only gained the healing ability from Apollo. I know how bad you are at archery,” Nico teased lightly. 

“We can’t all be perfect as you, darling.” Will drawled, letting his southern California accent seep into his words. He always did that when he was comfortable with someone. 

“ _non sei l'unico con un accento_ , Solace.” 

“You speak Italian?” 

Nico nodded. “Born and raised. My sister and I would talk badly about our neighbor in Italian. It turns out, he is also fluent. I mean, duh, we both live there. Of course he could speak the language. But it was fun I guess. I just miss my sister.” 

“Your sister… Not Hazel?” Will turned to look at Nico and his heart almost stopped when he saw _tears_ in Nico’s eyes. 

“I- I’m sorry. I don’t talk about Bianca anymore.” Nico said, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his black hoodie. 

Will shook his head. “No, it’s okay. It’s okay, I understand. I mean, Michael Yew… he was my best friend and he taught me everything I know and he died and…” Will broke off, a sob building up in his throat. But he couldn’t show weakness, not in front of Nico. 

His Mark was starting to burn, and Will knew the eyes of the raven were shining. Ever since the summer it was beginning to do that. 

Nico nodded. “I knew him. He was a good guy. I guess we are as bad as each other.” He gave a watery smile that he hid into his mug. 

“Will!” A voice shouted from behind them. At the door was Kayla standing in a light blue doctors shirt and jeans. Her blonde hair was messily tied back and it looked like she hadn’t slept in days, like mostly everyone else. 

“Kayla? What’s going on?” Will immediately shot up, putting his mug of hot chocolate aside. 

“It’s not anything major. Some kid got burnt on the climbing wall. It is pretty bad and we need you to stabilize him.” 

Will scowled. “I told everyone not to go on that till everyone is fixed. Gods of Olympus, I wish we were more organized like the Romans. Camp Half-Blood could learn a thing or two about them.” He turned to Nico, who was still staring at the screen. “Sorry Nico, I will talk to you later. Tonight? Campfire?” 

Nico waved a hand at him, not even looking up. “Sure, cya Sunshine.” 

His lips quirked surprisingly. That was new. 

Outside the door on the way to the kids ward Kayla looked at Will with a mischievous smile on her face. “He’s cute, isn’t he?” 

Will groaned, the tips of his ears beginning to redden in embarrassment. “I swear to the gods I will murder everyone here if you even mention his name.” 

“You are starting to talk like him as well. It must be love.” Her brown eyes shined playfully. 

He slugged her on the shoulder. “Shut up.” 

**V**

The campfire felt _alive._ Its flames burnt a bright blue and it crackled merrily in the night sky, scorching the campers in the front’s marshmallows. Life felt good. 

Up on the wooden stage the Hermes cabin was performing a re-enactment of Hercules and Will had got to admit, it was hilarious. Nico, sitting beside him, was snorting into his hand, much to his endearment. 

“Trust me, Hercules actually sounds like that. I have met him before.” Nico lent over and whispered in Will’s ears, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Will flushed a bright red and hot. 

“He sounds like an awesome guy then. Maybe I should get his autograph.” Will said. 

Nico looked up at Will with the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. “Don’t even get me started on that. I promised him unlimited action figures if he could let me go and I still haven’t gave them to him yet. Let’s hope he forgets.” 

“You should have scared him off instead. Said you ship him with the Minotaur.” 

He looked at Will curiously. “I am guessing you don’t mean boats.” 

“Ah sorry, I forgot you were born into a different century.” 

Nico rolled his eyes, shoving a marshmallow into his mouth. He cringed, gulping the thing down his mouth. “I don’t like these things. They are too pink and unnatural.” 

Will snorted at Nico’s horrified face. “They are marshmallows. They can’t hurt you, Death the Kid. “ 

He narrowed his eyes at Will. “I don’t really get that nickname but it’s awful, so do not call me that again.” 

“Sure thing Death Breath.” 

“That is even worse,” Nico complained. 

The night was growing darker and colder by the second and it wasn’t doing much in favour of his shorts and a t-shirt. He shivered, even though he was literally the son of the god of the sun. He should have been a warm beacon of light 24/7. 

“Hey...” Will murmured. “Can I hold your hand or sit closer to you or something? I am freezing my butt off and you are wearing a _hoodie._ ” He blushed at his choice of words and Nico looked at him incredulously. 

“You are... asking me to hold your hand?” Nico said with a look of disbelief. 

Will felt sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Uh... Kinda?” He was mortified. 

But Nico fumbled in the darkness for his hand and together they sat, hand in hand on a clear summer’s night. “I guess that would be okay.” Nico mumbled under his breath and Will wanted to kiss him there and then, but he held back, satisfied with just that little bit of touch. 

His Mark seemed to tingle and Will couldn’t help but smile. In a world where demigods and soul mates existed, he felt like Nico having any sort of feelings back for him was impossible but this was happening. And it felt amazing. 

**VI**

“Will, I am not singing with you. You are on your own.” Nico shook his head, a pink blush on his cheeks. 

“Come on, you can sing back up!” 

“No.” 

Will pouted but reluctantly agreed, getting up on the stage with Cecil and Lou Ellen. “This one is called Priceless and it is dedicated to someone special.” He winked into the crowd aimlessly even though he knew exactly who it was for. 

He heard a whistle go up in the air, from behind Nico’s head and Will saw a mop of blond hair slap him lightly on the back. Jason. Nico’s face went a bright red and he hid it in his hoodie. A spark of jealousy went through him and he squished it down. They were just friends. That was all. And even if they weren’t platonic buddies Will would definitely woo him with his voice. 

_“She makes me hide the way I want to feel in photographs. Oh... Every picture I'm gonna burn or every smile was a lesson learned.”_ Will began and the song took over his mind. 

All he could think about was Nico and how he wanted to make him smile. Laugh. Blush. He wanted top share all these memories with him but he knew it was pointless. He’d never like someone like Will. 

The song finished and Will stumbled off the stage and straight to his cabin where he proceeded to throw himself onto his bunk over dramatically. Whatever. He could afford to feel sad. 

Will took of his top and peered over his shoulder at the Mark perched on his left shoulder blade. It still looked the same as ever, a dark as night raven with its wings spread in mid flight. Why couldn’t he of had a word or a name. Why did the fates have to make things so _hard?_ It wasn’t fair. Then again, he was a demigod and life was never fair. 

**VII**

“So...” Jason lent on the porches beam with a sly smile on his face. “I heard you like someone. And I will bet you ten bucks that I know who it is.” 

“Jason... Please just go away.” Will was so tired and just wanted to sleep after a night of restless dreams. He didn’t have time for this. This was the fourth demigod to ask him about his love life and he had had enough. 

“If you just tell me this... Is it Nico?” Jason asked, his usually blue eyes looked gray and steely. 

Will looked down, his heart beating faster. His skin felt hot and clammy. “Uh... Yeah. It is. I uh... Yeah.” He finished lamely. 

“Your Mark, I know it’s for him. I saw his and I know it’s meant for you. I am not that wise when it comes to love and soul mates but I know you guys are meant to be.” 

“I- really? You can tell? How-“ 

“That’s all I wanted to hear, Solace. I will let you sleep now. You look like you need it. Oh and, go tell Nico. It will do you good.” Jason smiled then walked off to Piper who stood on the basketball courts, waving to him. 

“Gee, thanks.” Will mumbled under his breath. 

“Who are you talking to?” 

Will whirled around to find Nico standing there with a curious expression on his face. “Uh- um... Jason?” He stammered, pointing to the back of Jason who had started to shoot hoops. 

“Um okay... I don’t want to know to be honest. Oh... he wanted me to talk to you. I don’t know what about though.” 

“For god’s sake. Um. Uh. Nope. I don’t think there is anything to talk about.” 

Nico looked at Will suspiciously. “Are you sure? You are bright red. And your hands are literally melting they are that sweaty.” 

He subconsciously wiped his hands down on his shorts. “Well, you see... Well, to be exact. Well...” 

“By the gods, stop saying _well._ If you don’t want to talk about it, sure, I am cool with that. I would be a hypocrite to say ‘you should talk about! It helps I swear!’” 

Will laughed nervously looking everywhere but Nico’s dark eyes. And his freckles that were scattered across his face in small smatterings. And his hair which hung over his eyes so Will wanted to push it aside and kiss his forehead. 

“Nope, I am good.” 

**VIII**

Nico was ignoring him. It started when they were playing Mythomagic in his cabin and he randomly bolted, leaving Will to pick up the cards. Not that he cared of course, about the cards. Maybe Nico finally decided he hated Will and wanted nothing to do with him. But he saw him again at the dining hall eating a cheeseburger and he knew that he had to speak to Nico. 

He walked up to him, sitting beside him on the Hades table. He was alone, thank the gods. He didn’t want to have to explain to Hazel or Jason why he was having this talk with Nico and after the war the camp rules were beginning to get a little lenient. People could sit where they wanted now, but the table names still stuck. 

“Nico, what’s up I didn’t see you at all today?” There was a moment of silence. "You better not be ignoring me. If so, I'm really sorry at whatever I did wrong. Even though I don't know what I did wrong. I'd like to know. Help me out here, Neeks." 

He looked up at Will with a vicious glare on his face. “Don’t call me that.” He said coldly. 

Will flinched, a pang of hurt running through his chest. "I'm sorry..." 

His expression softened at the hurt look on Will’s face. "I’m sick. You should probably go now before you catch it." Nico says, adding a fake cough into it. 

Who did he think he was fooling? "Don't bullshit. My dad is literally the god of healing. I think I would know if you were sick or not." Will quipped. "You have been avoiding me and you are not sick." 

"Yes. Yes I am avoiding you now can you please just _go_?" Nico buried his head in his hands in utter mortification. 

Now that hurt. He felt like he had been run through by a sword, and trust me, he knew how that felt. "Hey," Will said, and his voice is several degrees higher in alarm. He wrapped his hand around Nico’s slender wrist, so he couldn’t shadow-travel. That little cutie had a look in his heavy eyes that made Will think he really was going to. "Would you just tell me what's going on? I can't fix it if I don't know." 

Nico shook his head. "You can't fix it. No one is able to. I just need to go..." 

"Was it something I did wrong? I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing or hurt you, just _please_ let me know!" Will sounded desperate and he knew it but it hurt to see Nico like this. 

"No! Nothing of the sort." He can’t see Nico’s face but his body is slightly shaking and since it is 28 degrees outside Will knew it wasn’t from the cold. "I... I need to show you something." 

Will blinked at him and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And you promise you're not going to bolt if I let you go?" 

Nico tried for a laugh. "I wouldn’t make it ten feet without you tackling me to the ground." 

Will hesitated for a moment longer, but whether it's Nico's words or his dead serious expression he eventually stepped back, reluctantly releasing his wrist. He still was sure Nico was going to shadow travel to the next continent over. 

He followed behind Nico to the Hades cabin, which he had no idea what they were doing there. Green flamed torches hung on the black walls outside it, casting an eerie shadow. They flickered violently, as if detecting that someone was there. 

Once inside the cabin, Nico gestures to his bed. “You can have a seat on the bed.” He says awkwardly. 

Will shuffled to it, taking in a minute to actually check this place out. It looked like Dracula’s summer home. The walls were dark and the beds were probably made for vampires with its mahogany frame and blood red sheets. But he sits down anyway, a little scared he might actually turn into a vampire. Who was he kidding, this was Nico’s bed. Nico _slept_ in it. Now Will was a little bit more nervous. 

Nico took in a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment before plopping down beside Will on the bed and it’s so silent he can hear this own heartbeat beating furiously in his chest. Because let’s face it, Will was terrified. 

"Well, you know about Marks and everything?" Nico began, his voice washing over Will. It’s ragged and Nico is breathing too hard. Why did Nico want to talk about their Marks? He stiffened, imagining his own and how he mostly thought of Nico when he saw it. 

"Yeah... but what has this got to do with you?" Will asked, almost breathlessly. He feels almost lightheaded he’s so nervous. 

"Have you ever seen mine?" Nico asked which made Will blink furiously. _What?_

"Of course not," he said. "Why would I - that would be beyond rude to snoop on someone's Mark like that without asking." 

And then Nico began to slip his shirt off. 

_Oh my god_ Will chants over and over in his head, and he jerks back, his whole body going red. "What are you _doing_?" Will says helplessly looking at Nico’s pale and slender body. No, _no_ , he should not be _ogling_ Nico but this is too much. 

As Nico tossed his shirt to the side he turned around and Will caught his first look at his Mark. And holy hell it was beautiful. It was perfect and amazing and it was _Will_. He didn’t have to be the god of Love to know that that Mark was made for him. 

"It's the sun-" Will began but closes his mouth. 

"Please don't run away now that you've seen this." Nico pleaded."I just sort of guessed that you and the sun have a kind of obvious connection and I really, seriously like you and I think I might've died if I hadn't of told you now _,_ so, there I guess. You've seen it. Can I go now? I'd understand if you hated me-mmph!" 

Will could have cried of happiness. Without thinking or even knowing what he was doing, he leant over and kissed Nico. Will Solace was kissing Nico di Angelo and oh by the gods it was amazing. 

He had always been an old fashioned romantic, waiting for his first kiss to be with his soul mate and Nico was it. _NICO DI ANGELO._ He was sure he’d wake up to find it was all a dream. Just like it started, it ended. Short and sweet. 

“ _What was that?"_ Nico demanded _._

“Thank you.” Will mumbled, looking at Nico with a soft smile on his face. “I probably would never have the guts to do that. You made my life a whole lot easier.” 

“What are you talking about?” Nico said helplessly. He reached up and touched his lips and _that_ caused an eruption of butterflies in his stomach. 

“Stop freaking out for a moment. And when I begin to do this don’t shadow travel to the underworld so I never see you again.” 

“Can you please stop talking in an encrypted language?” Nico said with wide eyes. 

Will’s marks feels _electric_ and he pulls his shirt over his head, the cool air against his skin making him feel more alive. “Look at this...” Will said and turned around a little bit to let Nico look at the Mark on his back. 

“It’s-“ 

“Yeah.” Will finished for him, more awkwardly than nervous. 

He can see Nico through the corner of his eyes to know that Nico is staring in awe at his Mark. It was Nico. It had to of been. Depictions of ravens were shown to be of a cold, merciless creature that fed on the dead but it was anything but. It was the symbol of mind, thought, and wisdom. In Greek mythology his own father used to make connections with a wise raven. Will and Nico. Apollo and raven. Light and Dark. Soulmates. 

“When-“ 

“Last week.” Will cut him off again. He knew what Nico was going to say since it was the fi 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I know how you feel about this all. And you weren't doing anything! You still looked scary! Besides I gave you so many clues how could you not get it?! I called you cute for god’s sake.” Will said, his voice trailing off at the end. 

“I thought you were just saying that. I’m not exactly the definition of 'cute'." 

"What are you talking about? You are unbelievably cute, especially when you are asleep. You seem more innocent and less 'I will stab you if you burst my personal bubble." Will laughed, flicking Nico's nose. He felt more at ease now. Like he could take on the world. Bring on another war, now he had Nico ultimately and definitely be his side. 

"Don't do that." Nico frowned. "Well, I guess you can now, since we are...-" He stopped himself but Will knew exactly what he meant. Soul mates. They were soul mates. It was so cheesy but this was their reality and he couldn’t have been more happier. 

“I guess we are... Who would've thought we were perfect for each other, let alone you liked me back... So it is totally and definitely okay to kiss you right now?” Will asks with a wide smile. What? He couldn’t help himself. Those moments felt like bliss when their lips connected. 

“I guess that could be arranged... But can I put my shirt back on before that happens? It's seriously cold.” Nico says, reaching for his shirt. 

Will laughed, and said in a teasing matter, “Are you sure? _You look so cute sitting on your bed shirtless and flustered.”_

_Nico slapped his arm but smiled shyly all the same._ “This is so awkward.” Nico muttered and slipped his cold fingers around Will’s neck, pressing his lips to Will’s. He never wanted this moment to end. 

**IX**

They sat on the edge of the pier, their legs and fingers interlocked as they watched the water lap making low sounds by the shore. Curious naiads poked their heads up, giggling when they saw the pair leaning so close to one another. 

“We could give them a show.” Will whispered in Nico’s ear, nipping it gently. 

Nico scowled pushing Will away slightly. “We are not making out in front of the water spirits, Will,” He scolded. 

“Too bad, we are doing it anyway.” Will said laughing and he bent down to give Nico a kiss. 

One of the water naiads squirted a stream of water onto Will’s lap and they giggled, little pockets of air bubbles reaching the surface. “Hey!” Will yelled, looking at the stain near his crotch which, unfortunately, looked like something else. 

“You deserved it, idiot.” Nico laughed at Will’s horrified expression. 

“Do you want me to push you in?” Will threatened, not meaning a word he said. 

“Oh no, I am quaking in fear.” Nico said, sarcastically. 

Will grinned. “That’s what I thought, Death the Kid.” He kissed Nico again, and inwardly sighed. Life was amazing. It was better than amazing – it was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done. no more sequels I swear. This chapter wasn't supposed to happen but I got roped into it.

**Author's Note:**

> ah this is really poor work and I'm pretty sure I will add some more into this later but for now this is it.


End file.
